


The Challenge

by overcastskeleton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: 69ing with Poe
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	The Challenge

It starts off as a drunken bet. A slip of the tongue. A challenge. Seven slurred words had gotten you into this mess, naked and hovering precariously over Poe’s body. 

“Guys have it so easy!” You had drunkenly shouted to your fellow Resistance fighters as you sat around a fire sharing a few well-earned drinks after a tough mission. “All it takes is a few flicks of the wrist to make them come. You can’t do that with girls, it takes more finesse.” 

You weren’t entirely sure what inspired your drunken rant, but here you were on a soapbox nonetheless, speaking out about the woes of female anatomy. 

“ _Finesse_?” Poe grinned, shaking his head. “No need for all that, sweetheart, you just need someone who knows what they’re doing.” The warmth of the flames danced across his skin, illuminating his eyes. 

You snorted. “That so?” 

“Yeah.” He leaned forward, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “You just haven’t found the right guy.” 

“And what, you think you’re that guy, Dameron?” You snark back, poison dripping from your tongue. 

“I do.” He grinned, not even thinking twice about spewing filth in such a public space. “But you don’t have to take _just_ my word for it. I’d be happy to show you what else these hands can do.” He winked. 

Poe’s comment was met with disgusted groans from the rest of your team, and an eye roll from you. With that, the conversation steered towards something more innocent. You did your best to join in, and keep your mind from imagining what other things Poe’s hands were capable of. But Poe’s gaze was still on you, and when you finally looked back to him a few minutes later, he raised his eyebrows. There was something akin to a challenge in those brown eyes of his, you tore your eyes away from his, mouth dry and skin burning.

You hadn’t put much stock into the taunt at first, Poe was a flirter, and everyone knew as much. You liked to think you were immune to his charm. But then he’d given you that infuriating grin, and it suddenly made sense why girls and guys alike dropped their pants for him without a fight. How could they not, when one of Eros’ angels was standing in front of them, with that lopsided smirk and those devilish eyes? 

You’d managed to forget about that night, until Poe had cornered you a few days ago, arms boxing you in with his head tilted forward, and his lips ghosting your cheek as he whispered those damn seven words.

_“Bet I can make you come first.”_

The words ring in your ear now as you situate yourself over his face. You were never one to back down from a challenge, a trait that had often landed you in hot water. Still, if trouble was Poe Dameron, maybe you didn’t mind it that much. 

“Having second thoughts?” Poe asks, running a hand up your inner thigh.

You look over your shoulder, catch a glimpse of him over the curve of your ass. He really has no business looking that good, lips red and swollen from your kisses, curls in disarray from your fingers, and dark eyes dancing with mischief. Your clit throbs, and you shift above him, squeezing your thighs together. 

The corner of his mouth ticks upwards. “You could always just surrender.”

_And have him hold this over your head for the rest of your life. Not a chance._

“No.” You run your fingers over the contour of his stomach, down to where his cock is waiting, erect and already glistening with precum. “I think you’re the one second guessing.” You wrap your fingers around his cock, and Poe groans, bucking his hips up into your hands. 

“You’re cheating,” he grunts between gritted teeth. 

You grin. “If all it takes is a little pressure to make you come, this is gonna be easier than I thought.” 

Poe bites your calf, and a shudder works its way up your spine. “I’ll let it go. You’re gonna need the head start.” He grabs your waist, and pulls you back against his mouth. 

Electricity. That’s the only word that begins to describe the feeling that courses through your body as Poe wraps his lips around your clit and sucks at the nub like his life depends on it. You let out a low moan, and rock your hips slightly, all thoughts of the bet wiped clean by the feeling of his mouth against your cunt. 

Poe nips at your clit, and you fall forward with a small cry. You catch yourself at the last moment, chest heaving and toes curling, as Poe’s lips and tongue move against you relentlessly. 

You might have bitten off more than you could chew. 

He chuckles against your folds, and you can almost feel the smug grin he’s wearing. It snaps you back to reality. There was no way you were letting this asshole win. 

You prop yourself up on your elbows, and your fingers find his cock again. It’s heavy in your palm, warm and twitching with need. You lap your tongue against the tip, taste the saltiness of him, it makes you dizzy. You swallow him down, your fingers pump what you can’t fit in your mouth, aided by the filthy mess of your saliva and his cum. Poe’s chuckle turns to a choked moan, and you mentally pat yourself on the back. You weren’t out of this just yet. 

It’s a desperate race, hot and sticky, fueled by egos and broken moans. You try your best, you really do. Pulling out every trick in the book, but in the end it’s not enough. It’s over the moment Poe’s tongue slips between your folds and circles your entrance. 

You fall limp against his body, a whimper drips off your lips like honey. Poe holds you down against him as his tongue fucks you open, flicking against your clenching walls. The challenge is the furthest thing from your mind now, all focus concentrated on the orgasm you’re hurtling towards. 

You hold onto his thigh, and rock your hips against his face wantonly as the embers in your lower stomach turn into a wildfire. It becomes too hot to contain, and you let it overtake you, burn through you, and come with a wild cry of his name. 

Poe moans as you explode against his lips. The taste of you drives him insane. He doesn’t let up, continues the vicious assault on your cunt almost animalistically, until you’re a whimpering, heaving mess. Only then does he pull away with a filthy pop, and a harsh smack to your ass. 

You don’t even have the energy to be upset, so thoroughly fucked out and still shuddering from your orgasm. You wait for the teasing, steel yourself up for the “I told you so,” but it doesn’t come. Instead there’s harsh breathing, and the shifting of his body beneath you.

You’re staring up at the ceiling, before you can even register that you’ve been flipped over. Poe hovers above you, kissing a path up your body until his lips meet yours in a kiss that makes your toes curl. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, pressing his aching cock against your slick heat. “Best two out of three?” 


End file.
